A trade long since forgotten
by Ennesia
Summary: A story about the very beginning of the game and the characters thoughts aswell as feelings. Who knows, this might blossom into a story of its one.


_**A trade long since forgotten **_

_**Defiance was her trade, she looked up facing mighty foe yet she did not even flinch.**_

_**She raised her shield, and gazed into the nocturnal eyes of the beast she was in her comfort zone this was where she was meant to be we thought**_.

"I swear one of these days she is going to get herself killed." Alistair sighed.

"Oh shush, 'tis but a flesh wound, look at her, she's in perfect shape." Morrigan insisted. Alistair was about to protest when they were approached by the very person they were talking about.

Her eyes were fiercely green, glowing almost. Her hair was as dark red as the blood of the Darkspawn themselves. The texture of her skin had darkened as battles had come, her armour; worn and scarred yet still had a presence of being magnificent.

"What in the makers name are you two on about?" Valerie asked.

Morrigan answered in her usual manner, quirky yet having a habit of making it sound evil. Alistair seemed somewhat in trance but was able to blurt out some sort of response after a reasonable amount of smacks to head by at the hand if Morrigan.

"We should go the Lothering first; see what we can do to help the refugees." Valerie said as she pulled out the cloth map.

"And do what exactly? Help serve soup? Sow those clothes? Our talents are better spent elsewhere are they not?" Morrigan protested.

"My decision is final Morrigan you are free to leave should you feel my leadership isn't fulfilling your needs." Cold, she's been called even colder than Morrigan herself, but one cannot deny her ability to lead.

All Morrigan could do was scoff at the notion but still she would comply. Alistair had no objection, his Templar roots almost made him want to help as much as the Warden and then swiftly the party was off to their destination.

"Blasted damn nation, we really should be scraping together for horses, walking isn't good for my feet!" Alistair joked. Valerie waved him off with a grin, noting that walking would probably do him more good than bad.

"On a serious note, we should probably start recruitment of some kind we need all the help we can get against the blight." Alistair said with a proper tone. All Valerie did was give him a firm nod as she turned her gaze to the settlement of Lothering, the most pathetic of towns it was, almost a slum one could call it especially at this time.

"I was expecting something a little more, well I was expecting an actual town." Morrigan said and gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah-.." - "Stop right there! Where do you think you're going eh?" The man he was doing the talking approached, a grizzled man looking quite young for his voice stepped in front of Valerie, as 4 others stepped out behind him blocking the rest of the road.

"If you wan' access to th' city you'll 'ave to pay the fee." the man said firmly.

"I'm not paying you squat." Valerie said, putting a hand on her sword her eyes staring directly into his.

Another one of the men stepped forward; "Listen... Jonathan let's just let these three pass".

"Outrageous! They have to pay just like everyone else!" He said turning his head to look at the man but just as he did Valerie drew her sword quickly enough to put it to his throat as he turned his head back, now with a lump in his throat bigger than his Adams apple.

"I suggest you let us pass." Valerie growled. Before anything else was done the man she threatened pull his sword out in one swift motion, as it flew out of it is holster it strayed Valerie's armour causing her to jump back at this point both Morrigan and Alistair had their weapons ready. A man from the back leaped forward with his sword above his head.

Valerie and Alistair had formed a wall with their shields standing shoulder to shoulder. As the man came forward Alistair Jerked his arm, forward piercing the man through the chest and he feel quickly screaming in pain, dead within seconds.

"You'll pay for that!" screamed Jonathan as she swung his sword wildly clearly not much of a fighter as it seemed he lacked the power to break through the wardens shield wall as his blows bounced off of their shields. As he was about to hit them again Valerie parried his sword, with such forced that he dropped it,

With that, Morrigan saw her chance to do some good as she flicked her fingers and Jonathan hands became encased in ice as the other men saw this they immediately dropped their weapons and got on their knees.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender you can pass." Jonathan pleaded.

Valerie sheathed her sword and growled; "Get out of Lothering, if I see you around here stealing money from these poor souls again so may the maker help me I won't be able to control myself."

This sent Jonathan running for the hills along with what was left of his crew. Morrigan grinned wickedly.

"My, this may not be a bad trip after all." She joked.

"Clever, as soon as Morrigan gets to kill she seems happy.. Remind me why we brought her again?" Alistair commented on Morrigan's behaviour.

Valerie said nothing but did crack a smile at them both before continuing, as they approached the town they were stopped by a man dressed in heavy plate armour as well as something that reminded Alistair of a dress.

"Hello my good people, a little friendly advice is move on Lothering is as good as lost, we've scarcely enough food to the handful of people already here." He said.

"I have no intention of staying long, friend." Valerie said brazenly and continued walking.

Although Valerie sounded cold at heart, Alistair had noticed different she found good in most places people did not even think to look.

They had finally gained access to the tow and the first thing they noticed was all the commotion at one of the market stances. A women and a man arguing over prices it sounded like, they were both yelling loudly and it seemed that there was a group gathering around them.

"What in the name of the maker are you two on about?" Valerie said loudly to get their attention.

"Please miss, this man is charging Outrageous prices for things people desperately need!"

"Bah, I have the right to sell which any price I like!" The man spat; "Listen I'll make it worth your while if you remove this pest." He continued.

Valerie shook her head putting a hand on her sword; "I would lower your prices or else you won't have a business much longer."

"What are you? Toll collectors come to wreck my stance if I don't bend to your word? Forget it, I'm leaving!" The man said as he packed up his things.

The women sighed; "I suppose it couldn't be helped, the man only saw his own interest, thanks for trying at least."

Valerie nodded, annoyed that she could not help as the, as crowd dispersed and the man was almost leaving Valerie grabbed his arm.

"Listen can't we strike a deal, please?" She gave him a look that could make anyone feel guilty.

"Fine.. Listen pay me fifty gold and I'll lower my prices". He said.

Valerie looked back at Morrigan and Alistair who both stood with pockets empty and an apologetic look in their eyes she sighed as she grabbed the satchel hanging around her waist and pulled up a small purse.

"There's a hundred gold, make it count please help these people." The man nodded many times in thanks and reassured he would do so as she turned back Alistair shoot her a look.

"I didn't know you were rich." He said smug.

"My father was Teyrn Cousland of Highever." She said with a smile.

Alistair was taken aback by this notion, a noble turned Grey warden? What prompted her to do such a thing?

The group continued in the city walking to the chapel as they entered they were greeted with a farm air and a lovely smell of soup. Refugees were huddled up in the corners spreading out bed sheets for them to lie on the whole place had an awe of peace around it.

"Yes, yes it's all well and cosy here but remind me what we are doing here again?" Morrigan joked.

"I'm here to speak to the revered mother to ask if there is anything we can do to help." Valerie said firmly as if she had to reassure her leadership to Morrigan repeatedly.

"If it is help you bring than we will gladly accept." A elderly woman came down the hall wall with a smile. - "I am the revered mother of this Chapel." She continued.

Morrigan coughed and Alistair and Valerie both offered a small bowl and a smile at the woman.

"You were right about the help, it is gladly offered." Alistair said.

"Although hardly voluntary." Morrigan commented although Valerie quickly hushed her.

"We do have a major problem on our hands, a Qunari called Sten was found on a farm outside of town, he had butchered an entire family. I haven't to stomach to take a choice in the matter he's been locked up for twenty days now, and I think it's time to end it and leave the rest to the maker."

"So you want me to execute him?" Valerie asked hearing Morrigan in the back going

"Oh splendid!"

The revered mother took a step closer and lowered her voice as she slipped Valerie the key.

"I want him out of here the maker have not destined him to stay here." She said.

Valerie offered the mother a nod and a few words before turning to Alistair and Morrigan whom both had wildly different expressions.

"Let's go deal with a Qunari." Valerie said making a hand gesture leading the party out of the chapel.

His cage was just outside the city outskirts, he stood tall but definitely not proud, he stared the three down with a guilty look.

"Who are you?" Sten asked.

"I am Valerie Cousland, of Highever." She said wanting to make a good impression on what was undoubtedly a cold-blooded killer.

"Is that title supposed to mean something to me? Speak your course and be off." He scoffed.

Alistair frowned slightly as he could feel himself getting itchy.

"I meant no offense, I am here to strike a deal, and will you listen?" She hesitated to say any further. The Qunari nodded slowly and Valerie went on.

"I and my friends here find ourselves in need of some help. You see Blondie and me are Grey Wardens, sworn to defend this land against the blight. But as you can see we are low on manpower at the moment, where you come in I will grant you freedom in exchange you fight alongside me to defend Ferelden in its time of need."

The Qunari pondered long about this, before finally nodding.

"Very well I will join you in your quest to end the blight and through this I will gain my redemption."

Valerie stepped closer, looking back at Alistair and Morrigan as if daring them to suggest at better plan but none objected seeming to trust her decision and with that the cage was unlocked.

The Qunari, seemingly a giant, stepped out of the small cage revealing his full size.

He looked strong, strong for a man who had been denied any food or water for twenty days.

"When we get back to camp, I'll have a sword and some armour made for you." Valerie said with a smirk.

"Very well." Sten answered cold. If any of the two girls appeared cold, then this man set a new record - Alistair thought.

"Sten, we have a camp not far from here. I'll make it out on your map and I want you to meet us there, I expect that will be manageable?" Valerie took out her map and marked their campsite Sten took the, as with a nod and set off.

"Do you really think this a wise idea?" Morrigan added.

Valerie paused shortly before giving her a glance.

"No." She added before turning her gaze to the local Tavern.

Alistair grabbed her by the arm. "As much as I could use a drink, now might not be the time."

Valerie sighed distressed but replied with a nod.

"Can we leave this miserable place now?" Morrigan snarled.

"There might be more recruits here." Valerie said sharply. Alistair sighed at them both as she trailed away from the two wandering about in the outskirts of which they found themselves, in the midst of all the chaos, Valerie and Morrigans bantering he saw some beautiful, yet simple. A small red rose he bent down and plucked it and out it into a bag of his, he kept this one to himself.

Valerie looked back at Alistair and saw the flower, with a smile on her lips she called his name as suggesting he should catch up.

She then glanced at Morrigan offering her a nod as in to say yes to her pleads of finally leaving. The three eventually made their way back to camp where they saw Sten.

Who was still waiting for them?

"You have obviously never heard of being late." He said coldly.

Alistair raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I didn't know we had set a date."

All he got was a cold glare from the Qunari.

"I expected a little more professionalism from your party, human." Sten answered while looking at Valerie.

"There's one thing you need to learn here Sten, I am in charge." Valerie said, staring right back at him.

"I can respect that human, authority has been established." He answered giving a firm nod.

Valerie said nothing as she walked passed him, he had already put up a tent, which he had found among the supplies in the camp both Alistair and Morrigan, got settled into their respected parts of camp.

Alistair twiddle the flower he had found earlier in Lothering he looked up at the sky, it was getting late.

Valerie thought this would be a good a start a place to rebuild, a place to grow although the road ahead of them was long she refused to sit idle by while the Blight ripped across her Homeland.


End file.
